Obliviate
by Fold39Crane
Summary: Rewritten: Percy Weasley confesses to Oliver Wood… Slash


**Summary:** Percy Weasley confesses to Oliver Wood…

_Angst/General - T - Percy/Oliver_

**A/N: **This is a drabble that just came to me one boring afternoon. (May 22, 2011) I rewrote this because I felt the first version was just plain awful in terms of a decent story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter characters, series, and events. Those rights belongs respectfully to J.K. Rowlings.

* * *

Oliver Wood loved the color red. As a proud Gryffindor, it only seem all the more fitting. The main color of his Quidditch robes were wine red and the quaffles he catched were auburn red. His bed was decorated with red sheets and canvas. The Gryffindor commons where he celebrated many games was decked in royal red. Most of all, his roommate had red hair. Just the right shade of perfect red.

Now, for 15 years Oliver Wood has never felt an attracted to anybody before. His time and thoughts were all consumed by his passion for Quidditch. However, on morning in the midst of his teengage years, he just happened to have caught an innocent glimpse of his sleeping roommate of 5 years. The feeling that swell in chest was unlike anything he's ever felt before. It was more intense than the first time he opened the Quidditch chest as captain.

In the next two remaining years, the feeling bloomed into a full infatuation. But was that all it was? Oliver Wood could almost place his feeling for his roommate on a rivaling platform with Quidditch. Yet, by their last year together, Oliver Wood knew that bludgers and snitches held nothing against the white fire that consumed him.

Oliver Wood was in love with Percy Weasley.

However, Oliver Wood highly doubted that Perfect Head Boy Percy would reciprocate any feelings of that sort for him. He didn't want to want to lose his place by the red head's side, yet, he wanted so much to scream his love out. If only dealing with Percy came as easily as drawing tactics for an upcoming game. And trust him, drawing tactics were far from being easy.

Can he even be allowed to think that Percy would accept a love confession from a man? Oliver Wood knew that the boy had broken up with his first love, Penelope Clearwater of Ravenclaw, just a few months into their 7th year and Penelope was very much a woman. How would the red head react if a man, nonetheless his roommate, were to confess to him? The thoughts of rejection ate Oliver Wood up like the restless nights spent over Quidditch tactics.

Maybe he should just wait. Yes, in his sensibility, Oliver Wood would do just that. He would wait until he can confirm Percy Weasley's feelings.

"Oliver?"

"Hm, yeah Percy?"

"Oliver, I need to speak to you about a certain issue."

Oliver felt a stir of hope in his heart. Is this what he thinks it would be?

"What is it?"

Percy hesitated. His face twisted in a grimace. Perhaps he wanted to get this over with quickly.

"For the past few years, I have come to notice things…"

"What are you saying?"

"I broke up with Penelope not because I wanted to focus on getting into the Ministry like most believed. Oliver, I broke up with Penelope because, well, I'm in love with someone else."

Oliver's concern visage trickled with hope. Is it him? Could beautiful Percy Weasley be in love with him?

With a soft fear in his voice, Oliver dared, "Percy, who is it?"

Now or never, Percy gripped his wand tightly in his pocket.

"Oliver, it's you. I've been in love with you since our third year. You had saved me from those Slytherin…" Percy's voice faded as his confidence slipped.

There it was. Oliver was speechless, it was like all of the air in the world escaped him. Slightly faint, Oliver could only stare in shock at his roommate.

Mistaking this silence as rejection, Percy Weasley realized that there was no chance for him at all. What was he thinking to confess to the Oliver Wood?

"Percy—"

"No, Oliver, I'm sorry to have brought this up. It's just that the year is almost out and it's the last year…" Again, Percy's confidence escaped him temporary. "I'm sorry Oliver, this would never happen again."

"Percy, I—"

"_Obliviate_."

As the two parted, Percy Weasley never looked back, his feelings swallowed under lies. He kept his eyes solely on a future in the Ministry. Even when he accompanied the irritating Bartemius Crouch to the World Cup, he held vigilant against wandering. No matter how many times they passed by those familiar brown hair and brown eyes, Percy did not allow his will to waver. Even when his hand fell into soft fingers and lips on his wedding day, he never looked towards Oliver Wood.

Oliver Wood continued to wait.


End file.
